Hidden Romance, Sercet Lover
by KiNeKa-chans
Summary: After being away for 2.5 years, Naruto returns but with afew secrets to hide. Can Naruto keep it a secret or will they find out about his secret lover? Summary suxs but story is good...SasuNaru and a few side pairings too...


Cheers for Kisa!!! She gets to write this story all on her own because she asked Fay-chan if she could do the other circumstances thingy from Fay-chan's story **Hidden Life, Secret Love**!!! And she loves Fay-chan very much for allowing her to do so!!! Cheers for Fay-chan!!!

So now then…time for this disclaimer thingy…  
**Kisa doesn't own Naruto!!! All ownership of Naruto goes to Sasuke…**  
Now that that's done…lets begin the story shall we…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 1**

The two men could see the large gates to Konoha. It had been two and a half years since they've been home. The younger of the two had grown since then and he wasn't wearing his orange loving jumpsuit. Instead he was wearing a black fishnet shirt and black pants with orange going down with side. His hair wasn't as messy as it was two and a half years ago but still held that wield tint to it. To say the least, Naruto Uzumaki was hot.

The two shinobis just couldn't wait to see everyone after being gone for over two years. Surely they would be surprised at how much the blonde has changed over the years and yet nothing at all has changed. he wasn't the loud mouth, hyperactive, idiot that they knew long ago. But he was at the same time that loud mouth, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja they all came to love so much. But the question is, would they still love him if they found out what has been happening over the years?

"Do you plan on telling them about you know who?" the white haired Sannin asked once they were inside of Konoha heading to the Hokage tower.

"Are you out of your mind?" Naruto yelled. "I think it would be best if we just kept it a secret." Naruto had indeed met up with someone on his trip away from Konoha and the two thought it be best to keep it a secret. He knew very well that if everyone or even anyone for that matter knew his little secret he would surely be in a lot of danger.

Naruto pulled out a blue book. It was the new addition to Jiraiya's Icha-Icha Paradise, but the difference in the orange one that Kakashi-sensei reads is that this one is the yaoi addition. It was an inspiration Jiraiya got thanks to Naruto who he found out to be gay. It wasn't even out to many stores and Naruto hoped that Konoha wouldn't get their hands on it because one of the main characters sounded a lot like him and was him indeed but with a different but similar name: Ruto. Yeah apparently the 'great' Jiraiya wasn't good at coming up with names. But it was a good thing that Naruto made him come up with something not even close to sounding like the other boy that was in this book.

They were walking in a semi-crowded street when a brown haired boy bumped into Naruto who didn't even take his eyes off of the blue book in his hand. The boy mumbled and apology before looking up. The frown on Konohamaru's face turned into a huge smile. The next thing Naruto knew he was being tackled to the ground by three genin. "You're back!!" the trio said in union. The blonde hugged them back before telling them to get off of him.

"It's about time you got back, Boss," Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, we missed you a lot," said the boy next to Konohamaru. The girl opposite of him nodded in agreement. They had missed the blonde very much and even after all this time they still looked up to the boy. But for how long?

Naruto smiled half heartedly at the three. The trio were a lot taller than what they were the last time he saw them. Konohamaru raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Boss, what's that?" Konohamaru asked pointing to the book in Naruto's hands. Naruto blushed and hid the book behind him before any of them read the title.

"Well you see…uh…" the blonde couldn't come up with anything. But then he was saved by someone calling out his name.

"Sakura." Naruto smiled once the pinkette was standing next to him. Said girl smiled back at him. "Hey, Naruto, welcome back."

"Naruto!!" said boy looked behind Sakura to see a boy with black bowl cut hair and bug brows that seemed to move all on their own. Lee hugged Naruto into a death grip. "Lee let go of Naruto, I don't think he can breath," Sakura said trying to pull Naruto out of the boy's grasp. "Besides, aren't you suppose to meet Gai-sensei at the training ground soon?"

Lee gasped in remembrance and was off to run laps with his sensei. Sakura giggled at the boy as he ran off. "That boy," she had said under her breath.

"So you and Lee are finally going out now?" Naruto asked almost slyly. Sakura hit him upside the head. Naruto just laughed and rubbed the spot she had hit him at.

"Sakura that's not nice to hit Naruto. Especially since he's only been here for about ten minutes or less." a familiar voice said from behind Naruto. Said boy turned around to see the perverted silver haired Jounin. Kakashi smiled at Naruto under his mask. "Welcome back Naruto. I hope that everything was good on your adventure with Jiraiya." while he said this his nose was in that orange perverted book that he loved so much.

Naruto smiled back at him. Then he remembered something that he wanted to give his old sensei. He dug into his bag and pulled out a blue book that looked exactly like the one in his other hand. Naruto handed it over to Kakashi. "Here, Kakashi-sensei. Pervy-sensei wrote a new book and I thought you would love to read it since it isn't out in Konoha yet." _and hopefully never._

Kakashi took the book with much delight. He had heard of the new book and was dieing for the release in Konoha. And with a 'poof' Kakashi was gone to read the pervert book.

Naruto and Jiraiya dismissed themselves after Sakura finished telling Naruto what had been happening around Konoha, what everyone's rank is now, and who's with who. Naruto wasn't surprised to hear that Gaara had become Kazekage but what did surprise him was that Neji and him had been dating for about half a year now. Naruto betted that Tenten was depressed to hear that. He didn't expect Kiba to have the guts to ask Hinata out and her accepting. Choji to ask Ino or Ino to accept the offer. It was only a matter of time before Sakura was going to be dating Lee and Shikamaru to stop being so stubborn and ask Temari out. It seems that everyone of the Rookie 9, Gai-sensei team, and the Suna siblings were paired with one another or were with someone else.

It wasn't until they were at a more deserted part of town that Jiraiya broke the silence between them. "You're still going to see him aren't you?"

Naruto didn't say anything nor did he have to. Jiraiya never very well how much Naruto loved that man. He loved him so much that he would give up everything just to be with him and the same thing goes for that guy. Jiraiya just hoped that Naruto wouldn't be hurt if everyone found out about the two or if said couple decided to end it.

"Jiraiya?" Naruto whispered softly. Said Sannin looked at the younger male. "Would you tell people if I left the village to visit him? Or if he came into the village to visit me?"

Jiraiya seemed to think about this for a minute. "No I wouldn't. as long as you're happy with him I will not tell a single soul about your relationship with him." Naruto smiled at the white haired male.

When they reached the Hokage tower, Iruka was there too and hugged Naruto as tight as Lee had that same day except Naruto could barley breath. After a while Iruka went off to the academy to teach the soon-to-be ninjas. Naruto and Jiraiya waved him off. Once they finally went into the Hokage's office, they see a sleeping figure with papers all around her. Naruto chuckled at the sight before he poked Tsunade's head. "Baa-chan wake up!" said woman shot up almost knocking the blonde down.

She smiled once her eyes were fully awake and saw the smiling blonde boy that she's missed so much. "About time you two returned, I was this close in sending ANBU to look for you guys."

"Don't blame me on this it was most his fault," Jiraiya pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto laughed sheepishly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it at that.

"Alright, now that yall are here…" Tsunade began. "I want to know everything that went on. Do not leave any details out, got it?"

"Uh…" Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a hint of advise of what to say. "Well…I trained almost none stop while this perv peeped at ever bath house we came to. And I met a few people here and there." Naruto decided not to go into detail as to whom he met or some of the other things that he did.

Tsunade could tell the boy was hiding something. Usually Naruto say what he ate each day, a description of who he met, where he slept, and brag about the jutsus he learned. She would have asked him to explain more but Naruto had cut her off. "Hey, baa-chan? I know you and just about every living organism in this town missed me but I'm kinda beat so is it alright if I went home to my apartment to rest?" Tsunade nodded and shooed him off but asked Jiraiya to stay.

Jiraiya knew what the fifth Hokage was going to ask. He could see the worry on her face. But he wouldn't tell her the truth no matter how much it killed him. He would not tell because he promised Naruto that he wouldn't.

**&&&A FEW HOURS LATER&&&**

Naruto flopped down on to his bed. It had been a long day. When he left to get some food for his fridge people would stop him and say how much they had missed him and how he's been and things like that. It had been dark four awhile now and Naruto was so happy to be in a nice soft bed all by himself. At least he thought he was by himself.

Naruto felt some weight on his mid section. He looked at the unknown person but know exactly who it was because he was expecting to see him soon. So it came no surprise to him when he felt soft lips press against his and a mysterious hand go up his shirt. Naruto didn't hesitate to kiss the person back or wrap his arms around the guy's neck pulling him closer.

When the two pulled away, Naruto was breathing heavily. He could feel his lover's smirk. "You know we don't have to do anything. We can just stay here on you bed. How does that sound, Dobe?"

Naruto smiled at the pet name. "We could or you can get off and I can make me something to eat because I'm starved, Teme." Naruto's lover sighed but got off of him to move next to him.

The blonde stood up and turned on the lights. His lips crept up into a smile when he saw the spiky black haired missing-nin laying on his bed with his eyelids covering up his black endless eyes. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while before walking into the next room.

It wasn't until Sasuke didn't hear his dobe come into the room after about five minutes that he decided to get up and go into the kitchen/dining room. He saw Naruto sitting at a table eating a microwaveable pizza. The missing-nin sat opposite of his lover. "Nice to see you eating something other than ramen," Sasuke joked before taking a slice of pizza.

"Hey! Who said you can have a slice?" Naruto half joked. The brunette didn't say anything. He just took another slice of pizza. Naruto sighed. "Hey Sa'ke?" Said boy rose a brow and stopped in mid-bite of the pizza in hand. He placed the pizza down and looked at Naruto. He knew his lover only called him that on two occasions. Either Naruto was horny and wanted some hot sex or he wanted to say discuss something serious with him. And judging from the boy's tone, it was the later one.

"It isn't safe for you to be here. If they catch you then they'll…they just might…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence. It was almost as though if he did then it would happen and he'll never see Sasuke again.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while. There was nothing for him to say but he tried anyways. "Naruto, I don't care what they do to me as long as I have you and am able to see you," the taller male insured the younger one. "Besides," Sasuke began before he grabbed Naruto's hand in his. "In a few months, I'll kill Orochimaru and come back to Konoha and since I had done nothing to send any danger to Konoha or its people they'll allow me to come back with a few conditions no doubt but either way, me and you would be together.

Naruto smiled at his Uchiha lover. Only Sasuke could ever make him feel this way. Only Sasuke could make all the doubt in his mind fade away. Even when Naruto met up with the boy a few months after he and Jiraiya set out on his training, he could feel the feelings he had always felt for the brunette.

Naruto was brought back to reality when he felt his hand that Sasuke was holding was being entwined with said brunette's. The blonde chuckled lightly. He knew what the Uchiha was silently asking. After all, the two have been together for about two years.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled Naruto out of the chair. The blonde couldn't help but smile as his back hit's the bed in his room with Sasuke climbing on top of him. Sasuke began to attack Naruto's neck. The boy under him hoped Sasuke didn't leave too much or very noticeable marks or he's going to have a hard time explaining it to people. Kyuubi wouldn't heal the hickeys because one: he loves to torture the poor blonde and two: Naruto asked him not too because Sasuke wanted to leave marks and if he cant, he'll try to find a way.

"I love you, Dobe." Sasuke kissed the kitsune on the lips. Naruto didn't hesitate to kiss back and fight for dominance but as always, Sasuke won. Like before, Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy's neck pulling his body close. The two pulled away only long enough to take off each others shirt and a few gasp of air.

"I love you too, Teme," Naruto whispered as Sasuke did butterfly kisses down his chest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soooo…..what do yall think? I knew that some of that is close to the other story that Fay-chan wrote but it was still good right? I hope you liked it Fay-chan!!! Oh and if you're wondering about the title, it was the only thing I could think of that would be good for this story…let's face it I suck at titles….well sometimes anyways…

Please review so I can know what you guys/girls think about it kay? Tanx


End file.
